


Chasing Connections

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (if at all), F/F, F/M, Grisha not mentioned much, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, My First-ish Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's social life consists of family and strangers he meets online.  One particular group of three strangers soon turns into people he knows well as Hanji, Erwin, and Levi.  They're goal is to find each other and meet for real, so when Eren is the only one left to be found, he simply tells the others where he is.  The sight they were met with is not what they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren doesn't have friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I'm actually going to post...stuff happened with the others. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> October 17  
> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! I've been wanting to update forever and I feel really guilty that I haven't!!!! BUT I DON"T HAVE ANY INSPIRATION. I don't know, It's just this thing where I want to write but I don't have any help with what to write about and then I loose my confidence and can't post!! I've written and rewritten chapter 2 about 7 times already, and I need help. If anyone has any suggestions that would be really helpful, thanks!

_**rogue-titan** is online_

_**commandereyebrows** is online_

_**humanities-strongest** is online_

_**foureyes81132329** is online_

 

    I smiled to myself and shut the door to my room.  I met these guys three weeks ago.  We quickly became friends, personal information being spread like a virus.  They all know I'm in high school, gay, and most of my friends are people I met over the internet.  I know Erwin is 28, straight, and the CEO of some major company.  Hanji is supposedly 25, but I think she's closer to 15.  Levi's 27 and an ass.  Yup.  My life is amazing.

 **foureyes81132329:** HEY THERE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 ** **commandereyebrows:**  **Good afternoon, Hanji.

 **rogue-titan:** Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **foureyes81132329:** YEAH YEAH YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHEYAEHAYEHEYAHEYAHYEAHEYAHEYAHEYAHEYAEHAYEE

 ** **foureyes81132329:**** LEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVIELVILEIVLEIVLEIVLEIVLEIVLEIVLEIV

 ** ** **foureyes81132329:****** ANSWER UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 ** ** ** **foureyes81132329:******** STOP BEING ANTI-SOCIAL ** ** ** **  
********

 ** ** **humanities-strongest:****** I. Fucking. GET IT HANJI. Stop making my fucking phone go off I am too tired for this shit. ** ** **  
******

 ** **rogue-titan:**** someones on there period ** **  
****

 **commandereyebrows:**   their*

 **humanities-strongest:** Brat, I will decapitate you through this computer screen. Fuck all logic.

 **foureyes81132329:** Eren! how was your day?

 **rogue-titan:** school is school im not gonna lie and say it was good or fine or fun.  but were moving cause mikasa got into some college

 **commandereyebrows:**  Which one?

 **rogue-titan:** no idea

 **foureyes81132329** : won't you miss your friends?

 **humanities-strongest** : Eren doesn't have friends.

 **rogue-titan:** thats not true! i have u guys!

 **commandereyebrows:**  You'll have Wifi, right?

 **rogue-titan:** hell yeah

 **foureyes81132329** : just make sure u have time for us!

 **rogue-titan:** GUYS I WILL SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH U THERE AS I DO HERE

 **humanities-strongest:** And I thought I'd get a break.

 **commandereyebrows:**  Levi, you'd miss him too if one day he never got on.

 **foureyes81132329** : Levi would probably be panicking.  i bet u and Eren get on privet messages and sext eachother while me and Erwin r away.

 **rogue-titan:** u actually think i know how to sext? my sex life is nonexistent i wouldnt be able to last a second

 **humanities-strongest:** He's too young.

 **foureyes81132329:** ERWIN!!! did you see how defensive they got? what arent u telling us?

 **commandereyebrows:** I did.  Try not to pester them too much, Hanji.  Private lives are meant to be kept secret.

 **rogue-titan:** HANJI

 **humanities-strongest** : Erwin, you...

 **foureyes81132329:** THEY DID IT AGAIN

_**humanities-strongest** has disconnected_

**_rogue-titan_ ** _has disconnected_

    I shut my lap-top and stared into absolute nothingness.  _Well, isn't that wall absolutely fucking amazing._ What the hell did she mean when she said that?  We weren't getting defensive, we were stating facts.   _Then what did he mean I'm 'too young'?  Wait, why do I care?_ Yeah, yes, yup, Levi and I do have private conversations but we don't sext.  We plan gifts to send to Hanji and Erwin, send money back and forth to help buy those presents, and that sort of normal...stuff.  

    "Eren!  Come down for dinner!" my mom called from the kitchen.  _Well, I guess that explains the strange purring that my stomach has been manufacturing._

    I ran down stairs, tripping and almost falling on my face, but something caught me.  I looked up, and saw that I ran into my uncle, Hannes.  Who lives 300 miles away.  What.

    "Eren!  It's nice to see you again!  You've grown!" he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

    "No, you got shorter." I dead-panned and pulled out of his grasp.  It's not that I didn't like Hannes, I loved him, I just hate the whole "You've grown!" thing old people do.  Well, yeah, I grew I haven't fucking seen you since I was 9 years old.  I didn't shrink or shrivel or die.  I did what every _normal_ human being does and I _grew._   I didn't get to 5'3 and stop growing.  I don't think anyone has gotten to 5'3 and stopped growing.  (POINTS TO 5'3 REPEATEDLY)

    "Your mouth has grown too.  Carla, I want cute Eren back!" he yelled into the kitchen.  I noticed for the first time that his and mine weren't the only shadows in the small foyer.  _Hannes doesn't have a wife..._

    Hannes must have noticed me staring cause he stepped the the side, revealing a little girl I had never seen and the all too familiar face of my cousin.  The girl and medium length black hair that was tied in loose pig-tails.  She didn't look like anyone in my family, which made me wonder if she just wandered in.  Then there was Thomas.  I call him Scrunchie in my head, cause his hair looks like it should have a name and that name would be Scrunchie.

    "Eren, I don't know if you remember, but the blond-"

    "Thomas.  We chat online sometimes." I cut him off.

    "Okay, then this is Mina.  We adopted her two years ago, she's 6." I squatted down to her height and held out my hand for her to shake.  She took it soon after and moved her hand up and down.

    "Hi, Mina!  My names Eren and I think your cute!" she was adorable.

    "I think your cute too."

    "I'm not handsome?"

    "No." she said with a giggle.

    "I'VE BEEN SHOT!" I fell the short distance to the ground.

    She gasped and fell to her knees.  Then she started poking my cheek, asking me to be okay and come back from the dead.

    "You all gonna come eat or what?" mom asked from the kitchen, and I bolted up and into the dinning room.

    We all engaged in friendly conversation.  I learned that Hannes and the duo would be staying for the weekend, Mina with Hannes in the guest room and Thomas with me.  This might mean less chat rooms with practically my only friends.  _Damn._

* * *

    I sat in my bed with my lap-top in front of me and Thomas on the floor.

 **humanities-strongest:** Let me get this straight. Your uncle, who lives almost 300 miles away, just visited you out of nowhere.  WITH your cousin and a little 6 year old you had never met before.  They're staying for the weekend and you won't be able to talk with us...why?

 **rogue-titan:** because mom and hannes have something planned no doubt and mina is such an angel that i cant ignore

 **humanities-strongest:** Acceptable. On to more important matters, your birthdays in 1 month exactly, you need to find some friends by then.

 **rogue-titan:** ive got u guys im fine

 **humanities-strongest:** Eren. No, you can't spend your whole life online talking to people you've never even seen before. 

 **rogue-titan:** erwin spends all his time online!

 **humanities-strongest:** No he doesn't. He's the CEO of some company out there and he probably lives in some mansion. We're lucky he makes time for us.

 **rogue-titan:** were still his only friends besides that one guy he hardly mentions

 **humanities-strongest:** _Eren._

    Shit.  He italic-ed me.  _He means business._

 **rogue-titan:** dont get ur panties in a twist calm the fuck down.

_**humanities-strongest** is typing._

_**rogue-titan** has disconnected_

_No I didn't._ My computer screen then went black, and I realized it was out of battery.  _But I plugged it in._ I looked around. not finding the plug anywhere near my bed.  I then looked and proceeded to glare at the lump of flesh on the ground, that just so happened to have my charging cord wrapped around it's ankle.  I threw a pillow at it, no mercy.

    "I fucking _hate_ you, Thomas!"


	2. Welcome To Night Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just conversation of the four nerds and a little NVCR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing before-hand for putting WTNV in here. I recently started listening to it and now I'm addicted. I suggest you look it up.  
> My explanation for why it took so long to put up another chapter will be at the end

     _ **foureyes81132329** is online_

 **_rogue-titan_ ** _is online_

 **_humanities-strongest_ ** _is online_

 **_commandereyebrows_ ** _is o_ _nl_ _ine_

**  
**     Thomas, Hannes, and Mina left yesterday.  We're almost done packing for the move, we leave the day everything's together.  I haven't seen the house yet, but mom says it's nice, and I'll get my own room.  Mikasa's going to Trost University, which, from what I've seen, is a very short name for such an 'advanced' college.  From what I've gathered, the only downside to this move is that I will be with people who don't know me as 'too dorky to be around', and I might get a social life.

 **commandereyebrows:** How did the job interview go, Levi?

 **foureyes81132329:** U didn't even say HI!!!!!!!!!

 **commandereyebrows:** My apologies.  Hello, Hanji.

 **foureyes81132329:** GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **humanities-strongest:** You two fight like a constipated man and a taco.

 **rogue-titan:** AAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!! LEVI!!!!!!!!!!! u havnt talked to me since i insulted u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **foureyes81132329:** ooh, did the lovebirds get in a fight?

 **humanities-strongest:** We're not 'lovebirds', and this 'fight' consisted of a none-of-your-fucking-buisness sundae.

 **humanities-strongest:** With a side of shit.

 **foureyes81132329:** well that was descriptive, thanks

 **rogue-titan:** hanji do u think i need friends?

 **commandereyebrows:** Aren't we your friends?

 **rogue-titan:** YES. YES U R. THX ERWIN.  NOW CAN SOMEONE  PLZ EXPLAIN THAT TO LEVI

 **commandereyebrows:** Back to my earlier question.  How did the job interview go, Levi?

 **humanities-strongest:** I got the job if that's what you're asking.  But the location is terrible, right by a college.

    When Levi and Erwin started talking, it was a safe time to stock up and say goodnight to la familia. 

    I ran down the stairs, careful not to trip, and skipped into the kitchen for no other reason than because I could.  I grabbed a bag of chips and checked moms room.  She was asleep.  I went back upstairs and headed towards Mikasa's door, when I heard a deep voice coming from the door I was now standing in front of.

_"Close your eyes.  Let my words wash over you.  You are safe now. Welcome to Night Vale."_

    I knocked four times before I heard the confirmation to come in.  Surprisingly, there was only one person in the room, and she was at the computer with her phone out beside her.

    "Yeah?"

    "Uh...I was just going to say goodnight but then I heard a voice and wanted to make sure you weren't being murdered."

    "You heard that?  Sorry, that was Cecil.  You can sit on the ground and listen, if you want."

    "No, Mikasa I-"

    "Or you can sit on the bed."

    She then got up and shut the door.

    I sat on the floor.

* * *

_"This is Cecil, generally, speaking to you, metaphorically, for Night Vale Community Radio.  And I would like to say in the most nebulous term possible, and with no real-world implications or insinuations of objective meaning, goodnight,listeners.  Goodnight."  
_

    Mikasa then stopped the podcast and turned around slowly to face me, who was still seated on the floor.

    "I suggest you get a good nights sleep tonight.  You know where to find it in the morning."

    I stood and quietly walked to the door, about to leave when a question formed in my head.

    "Do you do this to yourself every night?"

    I couldn't imagine it.  No one could listen to that every night.  It was morbid yet entertaining at the same time.  It literally destroyed your reality and made you re-think your life.

    "Twice a day."

    I then exited the room and shut the door behind me.  I wanted to sleep and become _sane_ again, when I remembered I still had a conversation going.  This prompted me to walk faster, and when I looked at my computer screen I felt instantly guilty.

 **foureyes81132329:** Eren plz answer us. I'm scared, I don't want u to be hurt.

 **commandereyebrows:** I'm sorry if I upset you, Eren.  So will you please answer us?  I'm worried...

 **humanities-strongest:** Eren holy fucking shit you better not be dead.

    _They worried._ Even Levi tried to get me to talk.

 **rogue-titan:** shit guys im srry. i went to say night to my sis but she made me stay and listen to the radio with her

 **foureyes81132329:** SO UR NOT DEAD THANK GOD UR NOT DEAD IM NOT EVEN RELIGIOUS BUT JESUS FUCK U SCARED ME

 **rogue-titan:** how long was i gone

 **commandereyebrows:** 20 minuets.

 **rogue-titan:** srsly?

 **humanities-strongest:** Yes seriously don't pull that shit again,  brat.

 **foureyes81132329:** what station were u listening to?

 **humanities-strongest:** shity-glasses asks the real questions.

 **foureys81132329:** HOWD U KNOW I HAD GLASSES

 **commandereyebrows:**...

 **humanities-strongest:**......

 **rogue-titan:**............

 **foureyes81132329:** What

 **rogue-titan:** i worry for u sometimes

 **commandereyebrows:** I apologize, but I must be going to sleep now.  Goodnight.

_**commandereyebrows** has disconnected_

**humanities-strongest:** You two are up past your bedtimes.

_**humanities-strongest** has disconnected_

**foureyes81132329:** WAIT BEFORE U GO WHAT STATION

 **rogue-titan:** welcome to night vale

 **foureyes81132329:** K THANKS BABE NIGHTY NIGHT

_**foureyes81132329** has disconnected_

**rogue-titan:** Nighty-night, Shakespeare. **  
**

_**rogue-titan** has disconnected_

   I shut my lap-top and put it on the ground near my bed.  Sleep caught up with me and I could only hear one voice as my eyes drifted closed.

_"Close your eyes.  Let my words wash over you.  You are safe now."_

* * *

     I woke up the next morning and didn't immediately open my lap-top.  Instead I went downstairs, ate, then came back up.  I turned on my phone and opened Podcast, and searched 'welcome to night vale'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm sorry I probably made the whole fic revolve around Cecil  
> Okay confession time! I want to say I had writers block but that isn't true, I just didn't have the motivation. I actually was about to delete it but I changed my mind.  
> More news!  
> I started two new fics on Word, the first one based off the song A Song For Millie Michealson by Thrice, the song was based off the movie The Boy Who Could Fly. The second one is based off the song Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert. I don't know if I'm going to continue with them so if anyone wants to pick them up, you can, just let me know so I don't publish them.  
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try for next week (maybe tonight it's just one of those days(most likely tonight since this was really short))  
> Goodnight, readers. Goodnight


	3. Sorry

Sorry guys!  I recently became part of a new fandom and now barely pay attention to SNK, I don't really ship ereri anymore, either.  I'm giving up on this, if anyone wants to pick up on it, go ahead.  again, to those who actually liked it, I'm sorry! Byyyeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update on Saturdays and Tuesdays every week, plus some here and there when I'm bored. I know this chapter was really short, that bothers me, but I'll try to make the rest longer.


End file.
